Saints Row: Saints and Sinners
by mblackhawk
Summary: A veteran Marine comes home to Stilwater, and winds up in the Third Street Saints. Rated M for violence, some language, and some suggestive material. [Protagonist/OC]
1. Prologue - Making a Saint

_**Saints Row: Saints and Sinners**_

_**By**_

_**MBlackHawk**_

(A/N: While I'm working on getting my ideas together to write more on "Reaper Threat v2", I'm going to be writing on this, as well. The prologue is all the thoughts of the Protagonist, which is why it's all in italics. It's going to deviate a LOT from canon in Saints Row 1, 2, and the Third. I'm adding an OC to the story, and there will be some cameos from time to time from certain TV series.)

_**Prologue**_

_Stilwater. This city, for those of us who grew up here, is a part of who you are, even if you've not been back in years. I never really had a chance, growing up. My parents both worked, so they were never around. I got into a lot of trouble during my teen years: B&E, GTA, Shoplifting, assault. To say the least, I was a mess as a kid. So much so, that a judge gave me a choice when I turned 18: Join the Marines, or go to jail. I chose the Corps, and didn't look back. That was in 2000._

_After boot, I was stationed at Camp Carlson, GA, part of the 5__th__ Marine Expeditionary Force. I learned how to operate and maintain any number of vehicles and weapons, and even went through scout/sniper school. Gunny always did say I could do anything I put my mind to. I just needed focus._

_Then came 9/11, and the wars in Afghanistan and Iraq. The Army Rangers motto is "Rangers lead the way", but the 5__th__ Marines were first in, last out. All the training came in handy, as I had a higher kill count than most other snipers, at the longest ranges, and even helped to keep our Humvees and other vehicles in top shape when not in the field._

_It was during a patrol in Anbar province that my team was ambushed by insurgents. They were pinned down behind a blown up truck. The sniper's creed is "One shot, one kill". I fired 10 shots. 10 Iraqi insurgents' heads exploded. I was awarded the Silver Star and Navy Cross._

_I finally got out in 2008. The Corps let me keep my AR-50 and my McManus, since I had heavily modified them to suit my personal preferences. Following my discharge, I got on a bus back to Stilwater, and that's where my life really gets interesting._

_The Greyhound terminal in Stilwater is in Saints Row. My C.O. had shipped my guns to my recruiter for me to pick up at his office. I got my bag from the bus and stepped from the terminal, into a war zone that would put Kandahar and Fallujah to shame._

_My name is . Charles Vincent, and now, I'm a member of the Third Street Saints._

_Los Carnales. Even the thought of them turns my stomach. They have heavy ties to the Reynosa drug cartel in Colombia and Mexico, and are also affiliated with MS-13. However, with some intel and assistance from fellow Saint, Dex, I dealt a decisive blow to their operations and sent their leaders packing back to Mexico._

_The Vice Kings, a bunch of thugs controlled by local businessman, Benjamin King. They were already forehead deep to Shaquille O'Neal in a power struggle between King and his lieutenants: Anthony "Big Tony" Green, Tanya…something (I forget. Must not be that important), and Warren Williams. Fellow Saint, Johnny Gat, and I disrupted their operations enough for the struggle to come to a head, and Williams deposed King. After rescuing King from a Vice Kings ambush, we killed Tanya and Williams, ending the Vice Kings._

_Gat, I found, is quite a character: A bit of a smartass with a little psycho mixed in. All in all, he'd would have made a hell of a Marine. During our operations to take out the Vice Kings, Gat and I became fast friends._

_Dex, while I don't entirely trust him, was an excellent asset for intelligence on the Carnales, and was pretty handy in a firefight._

_The only one I have the hardest time figuring out is Troy. He and Lin are gathering intel on the West Side Rollerz. Only thing is, his information is such that it looks like it comes from official channels. It's highly likely he's an undercover cop. Doesn't matter, though. The gangs in Stilwater have to be dealt with. Whether it's the Saints, the cops, or some combination of the two, it has to be done._

_Julius Little started the Saints for a good reason. That, I can respect. However, I don't quite follow his tactics sometimes. He's a good man, but this is war, and it's a war that has to be won._

_Stilwater always did have a gang problem. The war between the Carnales and the Vice Kings has been going on since the Bee Gees were in the top 10 on the Billboard charts. It just got exponentially more violent after I left for the Corps. Now, even the cops and public officials are nothing more than self-serving, Tony Montana wannabes. Maybe, in a city full of these thugs, what it needs is a Douglas MacArthur to deal with the rest._


	2. Street Racing Saints

_**Saints Row: Saints and Sinners**_

_**Chapter 1 – Street Racing Saints.**_

**Stilwater – The Broken Shillelagh – Saturday, Sept 27, 2008.**

He found himself glad that this particular place had ESPN Game Plan, so he could catch as many college football games as possible. Having been stationed in Georgia during his time in the Marine Corps, he had learned to appreciate how the game was played in the Southeastern Conference. It was early in the season, and LSU looked like they may be on their way to a BCS bowl, if not the National Championship.

A rather attractive young waitress, with long, jet black hair and blue eyes, standing about 5'6" with an hourglass figure, came by and brought his order, a mushroom/swiss burger and chili cheese fries. He gave her a smile, which she returned, noticing her nametag that read "Rebecca", as she took his glass to refill at the drink station. Yep, he loved Saturdays. It's this moment that his phone rang.

"Talk to me," he said into the cell phone.

"Where are you?" came the voice of Troy Bradshaw.

"Broken Shillelagh," he answered, "having lunch and catching the Florida/Ole Miss game."

"I'll be there in a few."

"I'll have you a beer."

"Thanks, Man." He then hung up the phone as the waitress brought his drink back and he ordered a beer for his associate.

A few minutes later, Troy came through the door and found his associate's table, and a cold Budweiser waiting on him. "Who's winning?" he asked.

"Florida by a touchdown, 2nd quarter," the veteran marine replied, "Any word from Lin?"

"Yeah. Samson's got the cars rigged, and delivered them to the Rollerz. Lin wants us to come to a street race tonight at 7. She's got a plan."

"Alright," Vincent noted, "Gives me time to get a car ready to race."

"You do your own work?"

"Worked on everything in the Corps: Humvees, APC's, choppers, outboards on boats. Even maintained weapons."

"Guess that's why you keep the AR and the Sniper in the car."

"Modified them myself. New sights on the AR. NV scope on the sniper. Tightened up the trigger slightly on both. Added a longer barrel and suppressor to the sniper for more power and less noise." Troy just gave a low whistle.

"Where were you stationed again?" Bradshaw inquired

"Camp Carlson. 5th Expeditionary Force. Recon Platoon Bravo."

"And now you're in the 3rd Street Saints. Why?"

"Stilwater's gangs have to be dealt with," Vincent answered, "the cops are outmanned and outgunned. Public officials are the definition of corrupt. I think the Saints can do some good, and we have, getting rid of the Carnales and the Vice Kings. There's still more work to do."

"The Rollerz."

"And the corrupt officials in city government."

"Such as?"

"Alderman Hughes, for one, and his wife, the state senator. Police Chief Monroe is on the take, and the Mayor's in over his head. Vincent motioned for the waitress. "Can I get a to go box, and the check?"

"Sure, one minute," she replied, walking away.

"Hate to see her go, but love to watch her leave," the vet stated, then turned his attention back to the game in time to see the Florida QB get drilled. It didn't take long for the waitress to bring the box and check back. Vincent just gave her a $100 bill and told her the change was her tip. She took out a notepad and wrote something down on it, before handing the paper to Vincent. He noticed it was her phone number. He gave her another smile, before boxing up the rest of his lunch. That done, he turned to Troy. "How'd you get here?" he asked.

"Cab from the church."

"Come on. You can help out." The two saints left the bar and climbed into Vincent's bulldog. "I've got to stop by O'Brien's auto parts for a few things," Vincent tells Troy, "Then its back to the garage downtown to work on the car I'm taking to the race."

"Right," Troy noted, "King gave you his penthouse."

Vincent turned the satellite radio in the truck to the game and drove to the auto parts store, where he got 5 quarts of oil, a high performance oil and air filter, and a new full NOS tank, before heading to the downtown apartment building's garage.

Getting out of the truck, Troy noticed a purple venom with a golden Chinese dragon emblazoned on the sides. "Isn't that Gat's car?" he queried.

"Gat's ben hanging around here a lot lately," came the reply, "Since I've let Aisha lay low in a spare room until my contact sends her new identity."

"Contact?"

"Covert Ops guy I knew back in the Corps. He wound up burned by the Agency, and now lives in Miami. He knows a forger who can set Aisha up with a new identity. I already wired the money to him, and sent him a picture of her." Troy just nodded as Vincent got to work on a black, convertible Venom Classic.

**Stilwater Suburbs – Time: 07:30 pm**

Vincent looked over the different participants in the street race. "_Bunch of kids from the suburbs wanting to act tough_," he thought, "_Almost hate to have to blow them up…almost_." Lin had explained the plan to him earlier. The Rollerz' cars were rigged to blow as soon as the driver hit the NOS. All he had to do was get them to hit the spray. That's when he and Troy came up with the idea of taunting them into hitting the button, and blowing themselves up.

His car was already on the starting line. The Rollerz started their engines, giving off the typical hum of an import tuner. Vincent started up the Venom Classic, the engine giving off the throaty roar of the finely tuned American V-8. "Muscle will ALWAYS beat tuner," he taunted the kid to his left, revving the engine on the classic muscle car. The Roller's thumb seemed to twitch, and that's when Vincent noticed it. The NOS button was on the wheel, under the kid's thumb. "_This'll be easier than I thought_," he mused.

The route was uploaded into their GPS. They would race through the suburbs, and downtown, before hitting the engine, ending their race at Freckle Bitch's in Saints Row. A gunshot signaled the start of the race. Vincent let the Rollerz pull ahead, but he stayed close behind.

"What're you thinking?" Troy inquired,

"Too many people in the suburbs and downtown," the veteran answered, "Highway's the best place to blow them up. I'll pull up beside them, and you taunt them into hitting the spray." Troy just nodded.

The race continued through downtown, where Vincent was thanking God for that high speed driving course he took during his years in the Corps. They finally came up on the ramp to the highway, where the former Marine made his move. He pulled up on the left of the first Roller. He remained focused on the road while Troy sent one taunt after another at the suburbanite youth, who hit his NOS, thinking he would blow the doors off the Venom Classic. Instead, the car exploded in a mass of flames and twisted metal. Vincent repeated this same move on the second car, letting Troy taunt the Rollerz. Once again, the car exploded when the street racer hit the NOS.

"This next one's mine," Vincent told Troy, before changing lanes, and pulling up on the right side of the last car, the one he taunted at the starting line. He gave the kid a vicious look, before giving his car a shot of NOS to pull ahead. The West Side Roller hit the button for his own NOS, causing the car to explode in a cacophony of twisted steel, intense flames, and melting rubber.

Vincent then took the exit to Saints Row, driving up to Freckle Bitch's, where he dropped Troy off. He then picked up his cell phone and reached for a slip of paper in his picket. He dialed the number and put his Bluetooth on his ear. As he drove away, a woman's voice said, "Hello?"

"Hey, Rebecca? This is Charles from this afternoon at the Shillelagh."

"Hi," she replied in an excited tone, "How are you?"

"Not bad," he answered, "You want to grab a bite with me?"

"Sure," came her answer, "I'll text you my address, and you can pick me up in half an hour."

_**End Chapter 1**_

_Note: I'm starting with the Vice Kings and Carnales already finished off for a reason. It gives me a good way to set up the story, and the reason that the Protagonist is as high up in the Saints food chain as he is. I'm going to deviate heavily from SR canon, which will be obvious in the next chapter (coming very soon). I am also going to feature some cameos from characters from one of my favorite TV series, Burn Notice, but this is NOT a crossover. Also, FYI: LSU did win the 2008 BCS National Championship against Ohio State._

_**Next Chapter: Saints and Spies.**_


	3. Saints and Spies

_**Saints Row: Saints and Sinners**_

_**Chapter 2 – Saints and Spies**_

**Stilwater – Vincent's Penthouse – Tuesday Oct 7, 2008**

*RING*

"Crap," Charles Vincent thought, as he reached for his phone on the bedside table. He brought it up to his face to see who was calling, and noticed a Miami area code. He clicked answer, and said, "Talk to me."

"Charlie," said the voice on the other end, "Sam here."

"Long time, no hear from, Commander Axe."

"You too, Staff Sergeant. Mikey wanted me to let you know that your friend's new identity went out last night via FedEx," Sam Axe replied, "What's new in Stilwater?"

"Just problem solving," Charles answered, "Trying to solve a decades old problem, right now, and having some success."

"Gangs, eh. Heard the Carnales and Vice Kings were no more. Any way we can help?"

"You still have those contacts in the Bureau? I need some information on a guy named William Sharpe, the guy who leads the West Side Rollerz."

"I'll see what I can dig up."

"Thanks, Sam, I appreciate it. Give Mike and Fi my best." He then hung up the phone and set it back on his bedside table. He then looked down at the head of long, jet black hair resting on his shoulder. He gave a contented smile as a pair of deep blue eyes gazed into his.

"Who was that?" Rebecca Dyson inquired. Ever sinec they met at the bar she worked at, the Saints lieutenant and the waitress have been happily seeing each other.

"Guy I knew from my military days," Charles answered, "He's retired now, but he was a Commander in the Navy SEALS. He lives in Miami now."

Rebecca got up from the bed and walked over to the window. The light from the morning sun shone through the white shirt she wore, highlighting her curvy (in all the right places) body. Standing at 5'6", Rebecca is a size 2 or 4, depending on where she goes. Her dark hair went down to her waist when left down. "What are you doing tonight?" she asked

"Dunno yet," Charles responded, "I'm still needing more information before making another move on the Rollerz. We've been doing good in disrupting their operations, so far. What about you?"

"I've got the lunch and early evening shifts today. I should be done by 8."

Vincent got up and walked up behind Rebecca, holding her around her waist as she leaned her head back against his chest, and the two looked out over downtown Stilwater.

**Saints Row – Freckle Bitch's – 11:30am**

"Lin told me that they're looking for these cars," Troy Bradshaw said to the other 3 guys at the table, showing them the list.

Vincent looked over the list, then looked over at Gat, then Dex, then Troy. "You guys thinking what I am?" the veteran marine asked.

"Dunno," Gat replied, "What's your plan?"

"Dex, get some of the boys and go '_acquire_' these cars, then stash them at the Lopez Mansion garage," Vincent explained, "Gat, go to Friendly Fire, and get several RPGs. Troy, you'll tell Lin that you're looking into tracking down a 'Private Collector' who has all these cars. When we have it all ready, you'll tell Lin that you found them, and bring the Rollerz into our ambush. An op like this will bring Price out into the open, and I'll take him out with my sniper from the mansion roof."

"My kind of plan," Gat stated, "We bait a trap, then wipe the fuckers out when they spring it." It's at this moment that Vincent's phone rang. He touched the button on his Bluetooth.

"Go for Vincent," he said.

"Charles," came a calm voice on the other end, "How are you."

"Michael Westen," Charles answered, surprised to hear the voice of the burned spy, "How's life in Miami?"

"Not bad," Westen responded, "Sam's busy running down a guy who's running girls all over the country, but he left this information you wanted with me. Something about this 'Sharpe' guy."

"What did Sam find?"

"Sharpe's ruthless in how he manages his business. If an operation is big enough, he'll probably want to oversee it himself to make sure there's no screw-ups."

"That presents me with more options. Thanks, Mike. If you need any help with that guy you and Sam are tracking, let me know. If he's got operations in Stilwater, I'll be able to find out."

"Thanks, Charles. Be careful." After hanging up the phone, Vincent looked to Gat, Dex and Troy. "That was a guy I knew from my military days. He's pretty much a legend in Covert Ops," he explained, then went on to tell what Westen told him about Sharpe, "This does present us with a new way of thinking for this op. Gat, when you go to Friendly Fire, get a McManus, as well as the RPGs. I want you on the roof with me."

"You think Sharpe himself will be there to oversee the op," Troy noted, "And that means you and Gat take out Price and Sharpe, while Dex and the boys ambush the Rollerz."

"Precisely," Vincent replied.

"Again. My kind of plan," Gat remarked.

**Stilwater Suburbs – Sharpe's Mansion – 02:00pm.**

"Got it," Lin said, hanging up her phone, "A contact of mine just found all the cars we need in the garage of a private collector. The guy lives in Ezpata. After the Carnales were driven out of town, he moved into the Lopez mansion. If we want to do it right, we hav hour window of opportunity to pull it off."

"I'll go get the boys," Joseph Price told his uncle.

"Wait, Joseph," William Sharpe told his nephew, "Call them and tell them to meet us there. You'll be driving me there to oversee the operation, personally. After the race, and the convoy, we can afford no further mistakes. Donnie, Lin, you'll follow my car to the mansion." Lin nodded, as Sharpe stood up and headed for the door. Price, Lin and Donnie promptly followed.

**Ezpata – Lopez Mansion – 3:00pm – Mansion Roof**

"Here comes the Rollerz," Vincent told Johnny Gat, bringing the high power binoculars down from his eyes, "Sharpe's in the Justice at the head of the procession. Price is driving him. Lin and Donnie are right behind him." He then reaches into the bag at his side, and pulls out two magazines for a McManus, handing one to Gat. "Tungsten Rounds," he explained, "Better penetration, velocity, and power." He slides the magazine in place, then shoulders the rifle, bringing the scope up to his eye, sighting in on Sharpe's head.

"Want to take out Donnie, too?" Gat asked.

"Donnie's a coward," Vincent answered, "With a little 'pursuading', he could be useful. Leave him alive. You've got Price, I'll take Sharpe." Gat just nodded.

**Outside Mansion Gate**

"Looks like no one's home," Price stated, handing his field glasses to his uncle, who took a look for himself.

"Move the boys in," Sharpe ordered as Price motioned for the Rollerz to move in.

**Mansion Roof**

"When the last car moves in," Vincent tells Gat, "We fire on my mark. After we take out Price and Sharpe, you signal Dex to begin the ambush." The two Saints watch as the Rollers cars proceeded onto the mansion Ground. "On my mark," Charles stated, watching the cars. Once the last car made the turn onto the grounds, he sighted in on Sharpe's head again, and said, "3…2…1…Mark." One shot each sped from the barrels of the two sniper Rifles.

**Outside Mansion Grounds**

Sharpe, Price, Donnie and Lin watched as the Rollerz cars turned onto the mansion grounds. After the last car made the turn, making its way toward the garage, Lin threw Donnie to the ground, as Price and Sharpe's heads exploded. Lin grabbed Donnie in a chokehold with her legs, squeezing the air out of his lungs. Donnie was soon rendered unconscious, then loaded into Lin's car, as she made her escape to the Church on the row.

**Lopez Mansion Grounds**

As soon as Gat and Vincent had killed the Rollerz leadership, Dex moved his people out, all shouldering rocket-propelled grenade launchers. The hail of rockets tore into each and every Rollerz car on the property. It was all over in a matter of a few seconds, as the Rollerz had no idea what hit them.

**Saints Row – Church – 06:00pm**

Donnie was tied to a chair when Vincent, Gat and Dex arrived. The mechanic saw the 3 men and his eyes went wide with fear. "What do you want from me?" he asked, his hands trembling on the chair's armrest.

"That depends on you," Vincent answered, "You see, the Saints don't have many mechanics, except me, and I'm a busy guy. So, here's the deal. You work for us, and you get to keep breathing. The Rollerz are no more. Their leaders are dead. Now, what're you gonna do?"

"I'll work for the Saints," Donnie responded, "Just tell me where to go."

"I'll set him up at the nearest Rim Jobs," Dex Stated. Vincent just nodded, and walked to the back of the church.

"You've done good work, Playa," Julius Little said, shaking Vincent's hand.

"It's not over yet," Charles told the Saints' leader, "Now we deal with Hughes and Monroe, and I've got a plan to do that."

**Downtown – Vincent's Penthouse – 08:20pm**

He sat at the bar in the kitchen, drinking a glass of iced tea, when he heard the elevator open. His facial expression brightened when he saw Rebecca come out of the elevator.

"You've been busy," she said, amused, sitting down on the stool beside him, "The Rollerz end was all over the news."

"If it makes this city safer," Vincent replied, "Then that's what had to be done."

"What's next?"

"Oh, I'll think of something," Charles said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in for a long kiss.

_**End Chapter 2**_

_**Next Chapter – Saints Politics (Part 1)**_


	4. Saints Politics Part 1

_**Saints Row: Saints and Sinners**_

_**Chapter 3: Saints Politics (Part 1)**_

**Saints Row – Church – Time 10:00am – Wednesday Oct 8, 2008**

"So, Playa," Julius Little began, "What kind of plan do you have to deal with Hughes and Monroe?" The Saints leader had gathered his top lieutenants together: Johnny Gat, Troy Bradshaw, Dex, Lin Oyama, and Charles Vincent. All 6 were sitting together around a desk in the back of the church.

"Three weeks ago, I had one of the boys start working at the Ill Wireless store downtown," Vincent explained, "I also, personally, impersonated a member of the cleaning crew at Police HQ and at Hughes' office. Monroe and Hughes both got upgrades to their phones at that time, and both phones have listening devices implanted in them. I also bugged their office phones."

"You get anything good?" came the question from Troy.

"They're both planning on assassinating Mayor Winslow, so Hughes will be running unopposed," The Marine Veteran answered, "Winslow knows about Monroe's corruption, and plans to name a new chief during his next term, now that the Vice Kings are no longer pulling the strings downtown."

"Any idea how?" asked Julius.

"In two days, Winslow will go on a bus tour of the city, making campaign stops all over Stilwater," Vincent continued his explanation, "They've blackmailed the driver to stop the bus in front of the 2:30 train."

"We save Winslow, and he'll owe us," the Saints leader noted, "I take it you're already planning how?"

"Winslow's bus is a modified MTA bus," the former Marine stated, "It has 2 maintenance hatches, one in the front, and one in the rear. I'll replace the driver during one of Winslow's campaign stops. Dex will join me. I'll stop the empty bus on the tracks, so Monroe will think he won. Hughes, being the narcissistic sonofabitch he is, will want to make a statement to the public. That's when Julius and Troy escort Mayor Winslow up to Hughes' podium, and we lower the boom. Gat, when Hughes makes his statement, I want you to commandeer the sound system and play the recordings of Hughes and Monroe's plot. Both of them will be effectively finished in this city."

"Plus," Troy interjected, "Once the recordings are made public, they'll be admissible in a court of law."

"Right," Vincent nodded.

"Can't we just kill the bastards?" came the obvious question from Gat.

"For people like Hughes and Monroe, who thrive on power, jail is a worse fate than death," Julius told the younger man, "I like this idea, plus it gets the Mayor on our side."

"Troy, I need a map of the city, with Winslow's route and manhole locations," Vincent tells Troy, "We have 2 days to put this together."

"I know what to do," Bradshaw responded.

"Alright," Julius said, "Get to it. There's work to do. Charles, stick around a minute."

"Sure." Vincent remained in his chair as Gat, Dex, Lin and Troy left. Once it was just him and Julius, the older man sat down in the chair by him.

"So, how's things with Rebecca?" Julius inquired, shocking the veteran.

"How'd you know?"

"Gat," the gang leader answered, "Aisha told him, and he, in turn, told Dex, Troy, and me." Vincent just smiled, and shook his head.

"She's great, Julius," he responded, "Never thought I'd find a girl like her. After Iraq and Afghanistan, and now this, just being around her helps me keep in touch with my humanity. I don't want to wind up a killer like Gat."

"It seems we put a lot of faith in you, Playa," Little told the younger man, "but we've never come across someone like you in Stilwater. Three tours in that sandbox hell, Silver Star, Navy Cross. Why did you join anyway?"

"I'm a soldier, Julius," Vincent explained, "I joined the Corps at 18, and never knew much else since. I grew up in Stilwater, though, and came back when I was discharged from the Corps. One war's as good as the next, though. Besides, if I can do some good by getting rid of the gangs and corruption here, I'll do what I can."

"And when we're done?"

"King once said that there's always someone looking to knock you down a few pegs," the young man answered, "We take the Saints into the shadows, and make sure no new crews move into town. If one starts to make a move, use targeted, surgical strikes, to dissuade them."

"I see you thought it through."

"Rebecca's off tonight," Vincent told Julius, "Why not stop by the penthouse. I've got a grill set up on the patio. I'll throw some ribeyes on."

"Sounds god, Playa," Julius responded to the invitation, "I'll be there around 6:00." Vincent stood up and shook Julius hand and turned to leave.

**Downtown Penthouse – Time 12:30pm**

After the meeting with the other Saints, Charles Vincent made a couple of stops on his way home. First was at the "Steak to the Heart" meat market, to pick up several ribeye steaks. The next stop was the nearest supermarket to pick up several vegetables for a salad, a few baking potatoes, several salad dressings, and a bottle of Allegro's Hickory Smoke marinade.

When he finally got back to the penthouse, he started mixing together the marinade for the steaks, using the bottle of zesty Italian salad dressing, a splash of the Allegro, and dashes of garlic powder, and onion powder, into a large mixing bowl. It's this scene that Rebecca walked in on, coming in from a swim in the pool, with a towel wrapped around her waist, and a light blue bikini on. "Expecting company tonight?" she asks as Charles put the bowl with the marinating steaks in the refrigerator.

"Julius is coming by this evening," Vincent replied, "I invited him over."

"Any particular reason?"

"Not really. Aisha told Gat about meeting you, then Gat told Julius, Dex and Troy about us. He asked you about today. I figured we could get together for dinner tonight, and you could meet the guy who saved my life, as soon as I stepped off the bus from Georgia."

"I'd so love to hear that story," the dark haired, blue eyed beauty noted, resting her chin between her hands, elbows resting on the bar.

Charles poured them both a glass of tea, and said, "Ok."

_**-Flashback-**_

**Saints Row – Greyhound Bus Station – July 12, 2008 – 12:00am.**

He had been on the bus for over 30 hours, when it finally came to a stop in Stilwater. He stood and stretched his now VERY stiff legs out, then stepped from the bus. He found the rucksack that held everything he owned, save for his guns (which his C.O. assured him would be at the Stilwater Marine Recruiting Office when he got there). He pulled his cap down over his eyes, shouldered the rucksack and walked from the bus station.

"_I knew the Row was rough_," he thought, "but this almost reminds me of Mosul." As he continued to walk, looking for a cab or tram station, he spotted 2 West Side Rollerz, tagging a wall. They were soon cut down by a pair of Vice Kings. "_Better to mind your own business_," he figured, but that train of thought was soon derailed, when another Vice King tried to hit him from behind with a baseball bat. He grabbed the bat and yanked it from the gangster's hand. He then swung for the fence, hitting the Vice King square in the head. The two that had killed the Rollerz turned their attention to the veteran marine, but were shot before they had a chance to fire off a single round.

"You ok, Playa?" asked an older African-American man, who walked up with a younger white guy with brown hair.

"I am now," replied the man with the bat, "The Row's almost as bad as Fallujah was."

"You were in Iraq?" the white guy asked.

"2 tours, and 1 in Afghanistan," came the answer, "Marines."

"Come on," the older man told the two, "Let's get somewhere safer."

_**-Pause Flashback-**_

Charles took a sip of his tea, and then took a deep breath. "We fell back to the church," he continued his story, "Julius introduced himself, then introduced me to the other Saints. A few minutes and 3 different ass-kickings handed out later, I became a member of the Saints."

_**-Continue Flashback-**_

Vincent had been led to a duplex apartment, where he started unpacking his gear. He reached into his sack and pulled out the two felt lined boxes, setting them on the dresser, open.

"What're those?" inquired Johnny Gat.

"Silver Star," Vincent pointed, then motioned to the other, "Navy Cross. Awarded for meritorious actions in Anbar province, Iraq. Saved my platoon from an insurgent ambush. They were pinned down, and I had position. 10 shots, 10 kills."

"Sniper?"

"Went to Scout/Sniper school during my 1st year in the Corps."

_**-End Flashback-**_

"After Gat told Julius about the medals I gained quite a bit of respect among the Saints," Charles said, "Julius already knew I was a real soldier, and not just some thug. He appointed me as a lieutenant and had me help take down the Carnales and Vice Kings. It wasn't long after finishing off the Vice Kings that I met you, and the rest is history."

"I guess the fighting's over, now that the Rollerz are finished," Rebecca noted, "No others causing problems."

"For the most part," Charles replied, "We uncovered a plot to take out the Mayor, though. We're going to make sure that plot fails, and deal with those responsible. After that, the Saints retreat into the shadows to make sure no new crews try to fill the void left by the Carnales, Vice Kings and Rollerz."

"And you?"

"Dunno yet, but I'll think of something." Rebecca just rolled her eyes, the moved over into Vincent's lap. His right arm slid around her waist, and his left hand opened up a package of strawberries. He picked one of the berries up, and fed it to his girlfriend.

**Downtown Penthouse – Time: 06:00pm**

Julius arrived at 6pm with a bottle of Yellow Tail Merlot, just as Charles was putting the steaks on the grill. The two men shook hands, and Vincent introduced him to Rebecca. The Saints leader lightly shook her hand and then handed her the wine. For this occasion, Charles had chosen to wear a polo shirt and khakis. Rebecca had chosen an off-white sundress and gray heels. "I hope you don't mind, Playa," Julius said, "But Troy, Gat and Aisha are coming."

"I figured as much," Charles answered, "I got plenty. I had done some shopping on the way home from the church."

"Tell me, Rebecca," the older man began, "Does he ever mention any family in Stilwater?"

"Oddly, no," she answered, "Charles, why is that?"

"Mainly because they were hardly ever around," Vincent replied, "I often wish I had many memories of them. I found out I was being discharged from the Marines because of some obscure, World War II era law, after they were caught in a crossfire between the Vice Kings and Carnales."

"I know the law," Julius stated, "Roosevelt got it passed through Congress after 3 brothers died on the same ship, effectively ending their family line."

"No brothers or sisters?" Rebecca asked.

"Sadly, no," Vincent shook his head. Rebecca just walked over and embraced him from behind, as he continued to cook. He then set the tongs down and turned around. He tilted his girlfriend's chin up to look her in the eyes. "It's ok," he told her, "I have something better now. I've got you."

"Don't that just bring a tear to the eyes," came a voice from the door. Charles and Rebecca looked over and saw Troy, Johnny and Aisha standing there. Aisha just nudged Gat in the ribs, causing Troy and Julius to laugh, and Vincent to just shake his head.

"Plus, the Saints are like a family," Vincent just said, "Rebecca, you've met Aisha. The guy with her is Johnny Gat, and the other guy is Troy Bradshaw. Guys, no shop talk tonight."

"Ok," Troy replied, "Just so you know, those maps are on your desk downstairs."

"I'll go over them in the morning."

Dinner conversation remained light as they all just took an evening to forget about the troubles of a city, and just be around friends.

**Following Morning – Time: 09:00 am – Thursday, October 9, 2008.**

"Last night was fun," Rebecca noted as she watched Charles copy something from a map onto a transparent overlay, while buttoning the blouse on her own uniform, which looked like an Irish barmaid, "We should do that more often."

"We really should," Charles Vincent agreed, then spotted something, "What's your day look like?"

"Short day today," she answered, "Just lunch shift, then I'm done by 3:00. You?"

"Scouting locations with Gat. Should be done by 2. Want me to pick you up?"

"Yeah, that'd be perfect." She then noticed the notes Vincent was taking. "Were you always this focused when you had a target in the Marines?"

"More," Charles noted, "borderline obsessive. Difference is, in Iraq, taking out targets meant potentially preventing another 9/11. Here, I'm just taking down 2 corrupt local politicians. Still needs focus, just not the same laser-like focus." Charles picked up his noted and stood up, sliding them into his pocket. "Let's go, I'll drop you off before meeting Johnny."

**Saints Row – Church – 11:00 am**

"_This guy's damn good_," Troy Bradshaw noted as he looked at the map of Winslow's route overlaid with the locations of manholes around Stilwater.

"At 1:30pm," Vincent explained, "Winslow has a campaign stop here in the Row. I'll sneak on the bus with Dex here, and snap the driver's neck. There needs to be a body for this to look convincing."

"Where do we offload the Mayor?" Julius asked.

"Here," Vincent pointed, "The manhole on the corner by Freckle Bitch's and Forgive & Forget. Troy, I want you on the underside of that cover to escort the Mayor. Julius, get King's Mag and meet Troy and Dex at the drop-off location 15 minutes after drop. Johnny, keep an eye on Hughes during the op. When he starts speaking to the press, start the recordings. Then, Julius and Troy will escort Winslow up to Hughes' podium." He hands Gat several USB thumb drives. "Copies of the recordings for every media outlet there," Charles explained, "Get them to play the recordings." Gat just nodded.

**Downtown – Broken Shillelagh – Time: 03:00pm.**

Charles pulled up to the curb by the bar, in his dark red Zenith convertible. He had stopped at the dry cleaners half an hour ago, to pick up his dress blues, which were now in a small storage area behind the seat. He stepped out of the car and opened the door for Rebecca to get in. After shutting her door for her he jumped in the driver's seat and the Zenith sped off, toward the high end retail district.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Impressions," Vincent replied, "We need to get you something to wear to a victory party."

**Saints Row – Winslow Campaign Rally – Friday October 9, 2008 – 1:35pm.**

While Mayor Winslow gave his campaign speech to the people of the Row, Vincent and Dex made their way to the campaign bus. The Marine veteran used a couple of quick CQC moves to disable the private security guards standing by the bus, then got on the modified transit bus. He quickly snapped the driver's neck. Dex moved the body to the rear of the bus, while Vincent set a charge of C-4 under the dash.

"That should ensure that Monroe and Hughes think Winslow's dead," the veteran commented, "Now, all we need is the Mayor."

"He's on his way," Dex informed his colleague. Once the Mayor entered the bus, the Saints Lieutenant kicked the security guards off the bus, and Vincent hit the gas, leaving the rally site.

"The fuck's the meaning of this?" Marshall Winslow asked.

"We're trying to save your life, Mr. Mayor," Vincent advised the politician, "We've uncovered a plot to kill you, so Hughes could become mayor."

"That doesn't surprise me," the mayor responded, "plan?"

"Dex, pull the forward maintenance hatch," Vincent told his associate, who promptly opened the hatch.

"Now," Dex stated s the bus came to a stop over the manhole cover. The cover slid up and opened to reveal Troy.

"Mr. Mayor," Bradshaw began, "Down here, sir. I'll be your protection from here on out." The Mayor and Dex both exited the bus through the hatch, then Vincent drove off.

**Dex, Troy, and the Mayor.**

"I'm sure Hughes' crooked ass is behind this," Winslow said as they waited on the ladder for pickup.

"He's not the only one," Troy advised, "we have recordings of Hughes conspiring with Chief Monroe to have you killed. Then, once Hughes is Mayor, He'll keep Monroe on as Police Chief."

"I figured as much," Winslow noted, "Both of them are at the center of a corruption investigation by the State Attorney General. Can I get a copy of that recording?"

"The media will have copies soon, but I have one right here." Troy reached in his pocket and produced a thumb drive, handing it up to the mayor.

**Vincent**

He brought the bus to a stop on the tracks with 3 minutes to spare. He took cover behind a nearby trash dumpster, where he waited for the train. As the train got near, he used a cell phone in his hand to detonate the C-4 on the bus, as the train collided with the exploding vehicle. He then threw the burner phone in the dumpster and pulled out his own phone. In a couple of minutes, one of the Saints brought his dark red Zenith, which he jumped in and hit the road.

_**-Aftermath in Chapter 4-**_

_Note: This story is practically writing itself. Only problem is, with this funky schedule I'm on at my job, I barely have time to get it typed up, and I've still got to finish getting my thoughts together for "Reaper Threat". Damn, life is complicated when you've got a job and love to write, at the same time._

_**-Next time: Saints Politics (Part 2)-**_


	5. Saints Politics part 2

_**Saints Row: Saints and Sinners**_

_**Chapter 4: Saints Politics (Part 2)**_

**Broken Shillelagh – Time: 03:00pm**

Every TV in the bar was tuned to continuing coverage of the Mayor's bus being struck by a train. Every eye in the place was glues to the news, as one reporter after another came on with new details. One particular waitress could only watch with a worried look, wondering if the man she had come to love had still been on the bug when it hit.

**Downtown – Hughes' office – Outside.**

"Here, listen to this," Johnny Gat said, handing a thumb drive to Channel 6's Jane Valderamma, "It's about the Mayor." This piqued the reporter's natural curiosity, as she turned on the computer in the news van, inserted the drive, and played the file.

"Winslow wins and I'm out of a job," one male voice said

"Don't worry," Another one replied, "Once I'm in that office, you stay in yours."

"You're losing in the polls by 20 points or more," the first voice stated, "How do you plan on getting over that big a deficit?"

"I have a plan," the 2nd one answered, "But I'll need some help. You in?"

"Of course."

"That sounded like," Valderamma began, but was cut off by Gat.

"Alderman Hughes and Chief Monroe," the Saints Lieutenant finished her statement, "Also, here's a scoop. Winslow's still alive. We've got a surprise planned for the Alderman."

"This should be good," Jane nodded, "How can I help?"

**Stilwater Streets – Vincent's Car**.

Charles Vincent's phone rang. He hit the button on his Bluetooth and said, "Talk to me."

"Media's got the recordings," came Gat's voice, "Jane Valderamma's in on helping us."

"Great," Vincent replied, "I'll be along shortly." He pulled into the Broken Shillelagh, grabbed the bag from behind the seat, and walked in, only to be tackled by Rebecca. "I'm glad to see you too, Beautiful," he says, "But I've got to do something real quick." She lets him up, and he walks into the men's room. A few minutes later, he comes out in full dress blues. He heads out to his car, with Rebecca on his arm.

**Benjamin King's Car – Downtown**

"The Mayor's in the car with me and Troy," Julius told Johnny over the phone, "How long till Hughes goes to the podium?"

"15 minutes," Gat explained, "I've got a reporter who's gonna play the tapes on the sound system, then start questioning Hughes herself. Vincent'll be here soon himself."

"Good," the Saints leader noted, "it's all coming together." He looks out his window to see Vincent's Zenith pull up beside him. Charles was in full Marine dress blues and had Rebecca with him. "Looks like he'll be joining us," Julius thought, continuing the trip to the Hughes campaign office.

**Hughes Campaign Office – Outside Podium – 03:45pm**

"A great tragedy has befallen our city," Alderman Richard Hughes began his statement, "Mayor Winslow has been assassinated on his campaign bus. I may not have agreed with his policies, but I respected Marshall Winslow as a person. He will be greatly missed, and Chief Monroe and I will stop at nothing to bring those responsible to justice."

"Alderman Hughes," Jane Valderamma prefaced her question, "Could this murder have anything to do with the election, and if so, do you have any idea who could have done this?"

"Winslow was trying to push through an aggressive anti-gang initiative," Hughes answered, "It could be any of the gangs. However, seeing how it did occur in Saints Row, I'd look at the Third Street Saints."

"If I were you, Hughes," Gat spoke up, "I'd look in the mirror. Hit the recordings." Once the order was given, the area was filled with the sounds of Hughes voice and that of Chief Monroe plotting the Mayor's murder. Hughes went white as a ghost as the recordings played. He then looked like he wanted to pass out when Winslow walked up to the podium, flanked by Julius Little, Troy Bradshaw, and Charles Vincent.

"I knew you'd try something like this," Winslow said to Hughes, "I've got a copy of that recording, and it's going straight to the state Attorney General." He then turned to Troy and ordered, "Officer Bradshaw, take this piece of trash into custody for conspiracy to commit murder."

"Gladly," Troy replied, but Hughes tried to resist, shoving Troy off the makeshift stage. Before the corrupt politician could run, though, Vincent hit him square in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. He's then cuffed by Troy.

Winslow then stepped up to the podium. "I owe the Saints a debt of gratitude that I could never repay," he began, "Not only did they save my life, but they brought an end to the gang wars in our city by taking out the Vice Kings, Carnales, and Rollerz. Julius, I'm going to suggest that your name be added to the ballot for Hughes' position as Alderman. Troy Bradshaw will receive a special commendation for his role in this. As for the rest of the Saints, I am suggesting to the D.A. to award a blanket immunity, for their service to Stilwater, accomplishing something that the police have been either unable to, or unwilling to do, since 1977."

**Winslow Campaign Office – November 2, 2008 – Time: 09:00pm**

While all the returns weren't in on the Presidential Race, all of Stilwater waited with bated breath for the returns of the local election. Nowhere more, though, than at Marhsall Winslow's campaign office.

Once the results were given, that Julius Little had won Hughes' old spot as Alderman, and Winslow won another term as Mayor, the entire office erupted in cheers. Somewhere near the back of the room stood a certain Marine veteran, with his right arm around the waist of his dark-haired, blue eyed stunner of a girlfriend.

She looks up at him and asks, "What now?"

"The easy part is done," Vincent answered, "Now comes the hard part: ensuring that no new crews get a foothold in Stilwater. Julius and the Mayor already told me that they want me and the Saints to head up that little project."

"I guess it's right to work tomorrow, then?"

"I can let Gat run things for a while, after speaking to the crew tomorrow," Charles remarked, "I think we could use a vacation, and South Beach sounds inviting right now." He then pulled Rebecca in for a long, deep kiss, as the music continued to play.

**Saints Row – Church – November 3, 2008 – 11:00am**

"Ok, Saints, listen up," Charles Vincent announced to the entire crew, "As of now, we're changing the way we operate. Overt tactics worked well when it was us against 3 other crews. Now, it's us trying to defend our turf form anyone who would want to knock us off our pedestal. Lin, you're now responsible for collecting intelligence on any potential threats." Lin nodded as Vincent motioned to all the Saints rank and file. "You guys are our eyes and ears. Anything you may find suspicious, tell Lin, and it'll be checked out. Johnny." Gat stepped up. "I'm making you the tip of our spear. When Lin comes up with a target, it'll be up to you to eliminate it. Also, you're in charge for the next 2 weeks while Rebecca and I are on vacation in Miami."

"Have fun, man," Gat told his boss, "We've got this."

**Airport – Private Hangar – 01:30pm**

Charles had already loaded their bags into the cargo compartment of the Gulfstream IV. He sat down on the couch by Rebecca as the plane taxied into position for takeoff. Once they were at cruising altitude, Vincent produced a bottle of champagne and popped the cork. Their vacation was well underway.

_**End Chapter 4**_

_Note: Next chapter will crossover with Burn Notice again. What kind of trouble will Vincent and Rebecca get in with Michael, Sam and Fiona? Wait and find out._

_Also, expect some other TV twists to come when I start dealing with the SR2 gangs. The Sons of Samedi will have a "24" twist to it, and I'm still planning on the Ronin. As for the Brotherhood, expect them to not have much impact, as I hated their storyline anyway. I'm also working on a new plotline for Ultor too._

_**Next Chapter: South Beach Saint**_


End file.
